


Fortune

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese GP 2018, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ted’s Notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Britta is amused by Ted Kravitz and his fortune cookies.





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff because I loved Ted’s qualifying Notebook XD

Britta sighs as she enters the Ferrari motorhome, her eyes zeroing in on Sebastian quietly reading some data sheets in the corner of the room.

She makes her way over to him and sits down besides him, a soft sigh falling from her lips. 

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asks her quietly, glancing up from his notes. 

“I just had to suffer a history lesson from Ted.” She huffs softly, looking over at him. 

“Oh god. Was it about aviation?” Sebastian asks, grinning at her. 

“No. Fortune cookies.” She hands him the slip of paper that had fallen out of the cookie. “Apparently this is your fortune.” 

Sebastian takes the slip of paper and hums, nodding. “Excellence huh?” 

“Something like that.” She nods. “He’s handing them out to everyone.” 

“Well it’s better then the last thing he was handing out.” Sebastian snorts softly, shaking his head and crumpling up the paper.

“Do I dare ask what it was?” Britta asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Condoms.” Sebastian replies with a chuckle. “He was drunk and handing each driver condoms he picked up at the gas station. He and Sky had partied hard after Mexico.” 

Britta shakes her head, a small laugh leaving her lips. “So that’s where Mark got that from!” 

“Mark huh? And how is our favourite Aussie?” Sebastian’s smile turns playful. 

Britta blushes and ducks her head. “Mark is fine, thank you. We are good.” 

“I’m glad. You deserve some happiness.” Sebastian smiles softly, eyes warm. 

Britta smiles back at him and moves over to him and the German driver immediately complies with her silent request, allowing her to cuddle into his embrace. 

“I am happy.” She murmurs after a few minutes of companionable silence. 

“I’m glad. I want you happy and if Mark does make you happy then I’m happy.” Sebastian kisses the top of her head lovingly. 

Britta beams at him and sighs softly. “He does make me happy. Even if he does snore and the dogs take up most of the bed.”

Sebastian laughs softly and nods. “It sounds like Mark.”

“You’ve slept with him have you?” She looks at him with a playful smile. 

“Oh yeah. In Monaco.” He nods seriously but then bursts out laughing. “No. He used to nap in Red Bull and he snored really loud.” He pulls a face. 

Britta giggles and whacks him gently. “He’s not that bad....but you are right.” 

He looks at her smugly and she rolls her eyes. “Only on some things!” 

He laughs again and Britta moves to look through her pockets, finding the small red packet with a triumphant noise. 

At Sebastian’s look she smiles. “I took an extra fortune for myself. They were nice!”

Sebastian grins and nods. “Well go ahead and open it! What does it say?”

Britta opens the packet and snaps the cookie in half, taking out the slip of paper. “You will be graced by the presence of a loved one soon.”

“Mark?” Sebastian asks with a grin and Britta lightly taps his shoulder, shaking her head. 

It’s just then that Mark pokes his head in round the Ferrari door. “Britta?” 

She looks up and Sebastian chuckles softly. “Oh look! The fortune came true!” 

Britta rolls her eyes and gets up, moving over to the Australian and talking to him softly. 

Sebastian watches them and smiles softly. Britta would be just fine with Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
